Loki's Lost Side
by AnimeJoker
Summary: Loki always seems to be the villain, but what if he had another side to him? (Romance with a character not in the movie.)
1. Chapter 1

Loki stared into space racking his mind for a plan, a trick, anything to help him take over this miserable planet.

"Excuse me have you decided what to order yet sir," the waitress asked. _Who was this human to interupt me while I'm thinking_ Loki thought. _Oh well I'll have to wait to punish her until I defeat my brother and gain complete control of this world._ Loki took a glance at the outdoor cafe's menu.

"I think I will have the mango parfait please," he replied to the waiting waitress.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, now will you leave me alone," Loki waved a hand at the woman. The woman turned at walked away at a brisk pace toward the cafe entrance.

_I'll never understand what Thor finds attractive about these mortal woman_ Loki thought letting his thoughts wander. A sudden sound causes him off guard, and he quickly focuses his attention toward the sound.

"Stop it Mr. I earned that money it's not yours." A girl with red hair is standing at the street corner holding a guitar. A man stands in front of her waving a twenty dollar bill in the air.

"What does a stupid street performer going to with this kind of cash. I'll just take it off your hands for girly," the man sneered.

_What a nasty display of cowardness this is why humans are so inferior to us Gods._

"You know what Mr. I'll let you have that money I don't want to waste any of my life on a jerk like you who probably still lives with his mother."

"Sir your parfait." Loki's attention was brought back to the waitress from earlier. He stared at the thing called a parfait he had randomly picked to splendor of it almost comparable to the deserts in the Asguard. He picked up his spoon and reached to taste this new food.

"Move it," the red haired woman bumped into his table causing the parfait to fall to the ground with a shatter of glass.

"You better run you little brat you'll pay for insulting me," the man from early was chasing after as she made a run for it. Loki filled with rage _who were these human trash to bother him while he was eating._ He stood and grabbed the man who was passing him as he chased the girl.

"Grovel on the ground you human trash. How dare you incur the wrath of a God," Loki said staring straight into the man's eyes. The man slowly dropped to his knees his eyes blank and dead.

"Wow, thanks for the save, but what did you do to him?" The girl was now standing behind Loki. "Anyway I'm sorry about you desert, but I promise to make it up to you."

"And how do you suppose to clench my thirst for revenge for this misdeed against a God."

"Well I'll pay you for the parfait and I'll give you a personal performance from me Hiedi Hetly."

"So thou art a bard very well entertain me, and if I am pleased with your performance I will pardon my grievances against you."

"Okay but before I start you really need to learn how to talk normally."

"Sing wrench," commanded Loki losing his patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiedi pulled her guitar out of it's case treating it as if it were her own child. As soon as she was positioned she started to play. A gentle chord filled the air, and imediatly Loki's attention was focused on the girl. As soon as she started to sing his eyes widened in disbelief. _She must be a siren_ he thought in utter disbelief. Her voice was strong but soft allowing the words to float in the air.

"Well am I pardoned," she asked imperiously. Loki was brought out the revelry the song had bewitched upon him.

"Very well, although I am a trickster I will keep my word since you are a master at your craft."

"I'll take that as the best compliment I'll ever get from you. Well I've got a final test tomorrow that all the high schoolers have to take before college. So I got to run. See ya," and with that the girl was gone.

Loki was trying to wrap his mind around the events of yesterday. _Why did I let her go?_ the thought kept bouncing around his head. He knew that it was a sign of weakness, and had decided to come back and try to confirm the reason why he hadn't punished the mortal. He had taken on a different guise today not want the girl to recognize him in his real face. He had decided to take the form of a young Asian. _Today I will examine this curious girl, and see if she proves a threat to me,"_ he thought.

Hiedi shook her head trying to chase out the numbers from her test earlier that day. _Man that was the hardest test I've ever been forced to take, _she thought as she headed for her normal spot by the cafe. As she approached a thought of the man from yesterday entered her head. She couldn't seem to forget about the eccentric, handsome, man. _Well, I doubt he'll show up again anyway I really need to stop fantasizing over stupid things._ She glanced around at the customers from her spot and didn't see the man. _Oh well,_ she thought feeling disappointed.

The girl was now sitting in the same place she had yesterday. Loki stared intently at her. _I must get closer if I am to hear her well enough to see if she is using sorcery, _he thought as he stood and moved closer to the girl.

Hiedi looked up while she pulled out her guitar to see an Asian boy approaching her. She looked into his eyes as he drew closer. _That's funny,_ she wondered. _He has the same look in his eyes as the man from yesterday. _With a quiet sigh she focused on her guitar, and started to sing.

_What a bewitching sound_ Loki mused as he listened to Hiedi.


End file.
